Conocerte
by Mei80
Summary: Mini shortfic. Primera parte de una trilogía aún sin terminar. Las dos primeras partes escritas: Conocerte y Esperanza. Hameron.


Hace ya muchos minutos que ha salido de mi despacho, pero todavía no he podido reaccionar. Me ha descolocado, me ha dejado sin palabras; sé que ella ha ganado la batalla. Me ha mirado desde el otro lado de mi escritorio, primero. Después me ha dado la razón y ha caminado hasta la puerta. En ese momento es en el que me ha vencido. Sólo recuerdo una frase de todas las que me ha dicho: "Explica todo lo que hago". Maldita sea, no explica nada. No es quien yo pensaba que era, no explica nada de lo que ha hecho estos tres últimos años, no la explica a ella.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué he cogido mi moto y me he dejado llevar. Estoy frente a su casa, lo único que ven mis ojos es su puerta cerrada. Repaso el descansillo de nuevo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Está grabada en mi memoria su imagen tras la puerta, pidiéndome una cita a cambio de que volviera a trabajar _conmigo_. En un arranque de valor levanto el brazo y llamo con insistencia a la puerta. Sé que ella está allí, había luz. Y, aunque no la hubiera habido, sé que ella está allí. Oigo la puerta abrirse lentamente, bajo la vista al suelo. Incomprensiblemente, siento tensión en mi cuerpo, algo que aplasta mi pecho y no sé qué es. Cuando la luz de su piso inunda todo el pasillo levanto la vista y me encuentro con ella, con el gris de sus ojos.

- No lo explica todo. -ni siquiera sé de dónde han salido las palabras. No las he pensado, es como si hubieran salido de mi boca sin pasar previamente por mi mente.

La veo sonreírme, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. No me contesta. La miro de arriba abajo. Ha pasado casi una hora desde que dejó el hospital pero aún lleva la misma ropa que ha llevado a trabajar. Doy un paso al frente, veo que ella no opone resistencia. Deseo saber qué lo explica, necesito que me lo diga o explotaré. Me dejo llevar y entro a su piso, como sé que quise hacer aquel día, cuando fui a rogarle que volviera. "Yo no le rogué", me repito mientras entro y aprieto los dientes.

Ella anda con tiento hacia atrás, yo me adelanto mientras la miro a los ojos. Esta vez no saldrá ganando, no puede. La tengo a mi merced, sé que la intimido, siempre lo hago. Cierro la puerta tras de mí con el pie y continúo andando. Poco a poco me acerco más a ella. Veo que tiene una pared a la espalda. "Buen lugar para inmovilizarla", me digo.

Segundos después Cameron está contra la pared, mirándome. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Ella sonríe, yo también. Sé que voy a ganar esta lucha, para eso he venido. Intento que ella se derrumbe. Levanto los brazos y sitúo cada una de mis manos a cada lado de su cintura. Oigo su respiración acelerarse con mi tacto, acerco mi cuerpo al de ella. Nunca se lo he dicho, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero adoro hacerle perder los papeles. Estudio sus ojos, están diferentes. No acierto a comprender en qué, pero don distintos.

- ¿Me esperabas? -pregunto sin aguardar respuesta. Está vestida, no ha cenado, lo sé. La televisión está apagada, no hay música. Sé que lleva minutos esperando a los golpes en la puerta. Lleva esperándolos tanto tiempo como hace que salió del hospital. Sé que ella tenía un plan. Yo también.

La noto temblar cuando muevo los dedos por encima de su ropa. Aún mantengo asida su cintura, pero las manos recorren su carne sobre la tela. Sus ojos muestran seguridad; su cara, confianza. Pero su cuerpo se tambalea junto a mí, se vuelve más débil con cada centímetro en que reduzco la distancia que nos separa. Respira aceleradamente, es una respiración confusa y superficial. Intenta mantenerme la vista pero puedo ver cómo, por milisegundos, retira sus ojos de los míos porque no lo aguanta.

- No lo explica todo. -le repito una vez más. Quiero resolver este puzzle. Nadie me deja a mí con la incertidumbre de saber qué y por qué. Menos aún Allison Cameron. Yo soy más fuerte que ella, siempre lo he sido- ¿Qué más hay? -le pregunto al no recibir respuesta de su parte. Sonrío ante la sonrisa de ella. No es burlona, no es malvada, es dulce, como la que me ha dedicado al salir de mi despacho.

- ¿Qué más quieres que haya? -oigo su voz y me parece increíble. Es lo único que me ha dicho desde que he aparecido tras su puerta. La veo levantar una ceja. Siento sus manos posarse sobre mis antebrazos y acariciarlos, levantando la tela de manga doblada hacia arriba.

- Tiene que haber algo más. -mi voz suena severa pero suave, es lo que intento. Haré que me lo diga, no puedo vivir sin saber algo que ella sí sabe.

- Y no encontrarlo te pone nervioso. -lo dice en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Siento que el corazón me va a mil, está jugando conmigo mientras acaricia mi piel y yo no puedo más que acercar aún más mi rostro al de ella- Porque eso significaría que no todo es tan simple como crees y... -necesito cortarla. Acerco mi cara a la suya para hacerle ver que yo soy el que mando, no es ella la que sabe de mí, soy yo el que tengo que saber de ella, porque odio que sea una desconocida.

- Me gusta lo complicado. -intento hacerle ver que no me conoce tanto como cree. Quien mejor me conoce soy yo mismo. Quiero que lo entienda, necesito que lo entienda.

- ¿Soy yo complicada?. -la oigo preguntar mientras se acerca a mí. Mis labios casi rozan los suyos. Me siento incapaz de soltar su cintura, deseo que sus yemas continúen acariciando la piel de mis brazos. Quiero resolver el puzzle, quiero saber por qué. Quiero... no sé lo que quiero.- Te gusta lo complicado -me susurra mientras me pierdo en su rostro, estudiándolo más de cerca de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Noto los dedos de una de sus manos abandonar mi antebrazo y subir hasta mi rostro. Los posa sobre mis labios y los acaricia. Son dedos calientes y suaves.

- Cada vez más. -hago descender sus dedos antes de contestar. No quiero nada entre nosotros. Sin poder evitarlo, vivo cómo mi cuerpo no obedece a mi cerebro. La beso.

Siento mis labios sobre los suyos. Pienso que es la única forma de llegar a ella y de la única de la que quiero llegar. No más trampas, no más juegos. Quiero conocerla, conocer sus razones.

- ¿Lo has hecho porque él era como yo? -le pregunto, separando mi rostro del de ella. Cameron me sonríe y recorre sus labios con la lengua. Apoya las manos sobre mi pecho y empuja ligeramente para apartarse.

Me abandona junto a la pared, con la palma de una de mis manos apoyada en el tabique. La veo alejarse y meterse en la cocina. Sonrío y miro hacia la puerta. Ha vuelto a ganar, pero esta vez ha conseguido lo que quería.

- Cameron... -la llamo mientras ando hacia donde ella está. Pero la única respuesta que recibo es la risa entre dientes de ella.


End file.
